


Doggy Style

by Mojjochan



Series: Akame Drabbles [3]
Category: Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, Humor, M/M, Punishment, Smut, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame hasn't been paying enough attention to Jin lately, so Jin decides it's time to enforce a little punishment game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Style

Kame sulked. He was seriously annoyed. He glared at the floor, his ass was getting numb and he wanted to get up, but invincible chains were restraining him form his free will. He felt the headband sliding down form his head and he quickly tried to fix it while Jin was occupied. Kame growled as he felt increasingly annoyed over the lack of attention. It was Jin after all who'd made him do this.

He realized that it was indeed his own fault for being so cold lately. He took all responsibility for that one himself. He crawled over to the sofa and put one hand on Jin's knee. The man twitched slightly, but ignored him. Angry now, Kame slapped his hand on Jin's thigh and stood up on his knees to place one hand between Jin's legs and on on the sofa next to Jin's leg so that he was glaring at the man's face.

Responding suddenly Jin stood up and stooped down to Kame's level. He pointed one finger in Kame's face and said with force “Bad boy! Bad boy! Keep off the couch!” Kame stared at him incredulously; was he really going to be treated like this? Like a DOG?! The sudden realization left Kame in shock. He rubbed his ear and felt the headband fall down yet again “these lousy dog ears!” was all he could think as he slowly turned away form Jin.

Kame sat on the floor, staring at the television his face sour and his knees up in his chest. Jin sat on his lazy ass and hadn't moved an inch since he'd gotten down to tell Kame off. His brain was working hard, though befuddled by anger he came up with a malicious plan a wicked grin spread across his face.

He crawled, dog-like to the couch, Jin payed no attention to him as he came closer and closer. Before the older man noticed anything Kame was already in his lap laying his face on Jin's thigh and looking up at the man with a seductive look in his eyes. Kame rubbed his cheek against Jin's groin before the older man had time to react.

Jin groaned “Kame, what the fuck-ah!” Kame parted his lips and filled his mouth with denim, lightly nibbling at the half-hard erection. For his own comic-relief he placed his hand in Jin's hand like a paw and said teasingly “wan!” at this Jin responded with a loud “NGH!” Kame stared up at the man in disbelief. The bulge beneath the denim was totally viewable now. Slowly Kame opened the front of Jin's pants, he whimpered like a dog receiving another loud groan form the man above.

Kame leaned into the erection and used his teeth to yank the front of the boxers down to reveal the throbbing cock, already dripping pre-cum. Infatuated with the sight Kame swiped his tongue along the vein underneath the member, slipping his tongue around the head. The older man threw his head back on the couch and gasped as he grabbed a fistful of Kame's hair.

Kame parted his lips and swallowed down the erect member. He took the whole thing in his mouth, Jin moaned loudly as he hit the back of Kame's throat. Kame slid his hand up to massage the older man's sack. Using his tongue and sucking on the throbbing manhood “AHN~ AH!! AH!!” the sweet sounds slipped from between Jin's lips as he crushed Kame's head against his lap as he came hard in Kame's mouth.

Kame swallowed up it all, and when Jin slipped out a trail was left to trickle down Kame's chin. Jin raised his head lazily to stroke the semen away with his thumb, only to watch as Kame sucked on it. He groaned lazily and content. He sank back into the couch and breathed a heavy sigh. The headband dogears lay on the floor, Kame grabbed them and stood up, placing one knee between the other man's as he leaned closer to genteelly place the headband on Jin's head. “Just as I thought” Kame sang happily “they suit you much better~” and sniggered, sitting down on the older man's lap - Jin just scowled at him


End file.
